1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for the preparation of N-ethylhydroxylamine hydrochloride. More particularly, this invention relates to a novel, safe process for the preparation of N-ethylhydroxylamine hydrochloride from di-t-butyl dicarbonate (BOC anhydride) and hydroxylamine hydrochloride.
N-ethylhydroxylamine hydrochloride is useful in the preparation of pharmaceutical intermediates.
2. Background Art
The preparation of N-ethylhydroxylamine is well known, however, the preparation of this product from N,O-bis[(1,1-dimethylethoxy)-carbonyl]-hydroxylamine intermediates is novel.
Louis Carpino et al. in the Journal of the American Chemical Society, Vol. 81, 1959, pp. 955-957 discloses the synthesis of N and N,O-bis[(1,1-dimethylethoxy)carbonyl] hydroxylamine using t-butyl azidoformate. T-butyl azidoformate is no longer used as it is a thermally unstable, shock sensitive compound which is too hazardous for any small or large scale uses, and is no longer commercially available for these reasons.
Harris et al. in Tetrahedron Letters, Vol. 24, 1983 pp. 231-32, discloses a new type of compound that can be used to acylate amines. This paper teaches the use of di-tert-butyl dicarbonate with hydroxylamine to prepare t-butyl aminocarbonate. However, the N,O-bis product was not obtained, only the O-substituted and N-substituted acylated products.